


En la Atalaya.

by ZacGreen



Series: JayDick Drabbles AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, PWP without Porn, Sexo en el espacio, Starfighter (comic) - Freeform, Starfighter Universe, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Jason había pensado en mil posibilidades cuando lo reclutaron en la prisión de Nueva Volga. La única que no consideró fue acabar así, con ese hombre.





	En la Atalaya.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto está ambientado en el universo de Starfighter, tenía que hacerlo. Es totalmente PWP

Los pasillos de la Atalaya permanecieron en silencio, resguardándolos a él y a Dick. Ambos estaban ocupados devorando los labios del otro como para prestar atención a ser descubiertos, pero era difícil que alguien pudiera encontrarlos. La sala de navegadores estaba al otro lado de la nave. Eso les daba un poco de privacidad aun dentro del armario de conserje.

La espalda de Dick golpeaba la pared metálica. Jason lo había apresado contra ella apenas tuvo la oportunidad, ignorando el “ow” sonoro y melódico del chico. Abrió el uniforme blanco del navegador, descubriendo la piel amoratada.

— Estás caliente, princesa. — gruñó Jason contra el cuello expuesto de su navegante. Un poco más abajo en la piel dorada había cientos de mordidas y marcas que había dejado horas atrás.

Dick se rió con nerviosismo inevitablemente, dejando que sus manos se perdieran entre la ropa ajustada del más alto. Le encantaba sentir los abdominales divinos del hombre de marte. El cuerpo de Jason era así, duro, tosco, acostumbrado al trato difícil. Y lo volvía loco tanto que le costaba pensar adecuadamente.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente, goldie? — preguntó Jason, empujando los pantalones del hombre mayor. Atrapó la polla dura de su amante, moviendo su puño furiosamente, sacudiendo rítmicamente. — ¿Tienes hambre, nena? — preguntó moviendo sus caderas contra la pierna del más bajo.

— Dios... sí…— musitó Dick separando sus piernas, ansiando aquel momento en que tendría aquel trozo de carne dentro. Esperaba que no hubiese nadie fuera, o lo habrían escuchado suplicar de esa forma. — Dios, sí la tengo. Por favor, déjame comerla.

Era el horario de la comida, así que tanto los luchadores como los navegantes estarían en el comedor. Y allí, en el armario de escobas más cercano ellos habían encontrado un buen lugar para tener su tercer polvo del día.

— Soy Jason, pero te daré algo bueno para comer de todas formas. — aclaró ligeramente divertido, poniéndolo con su pecho frente a la pared. — También voy a follarte en el Haven. — prometió, mordiendo su cuello expuesto y obteniendo más dulces gemidos de su compañero.

El primero fue al despertar, cuando Dick amaneció particularmente mimoso luego de tener una noche agitada con una nave Colteron* perdida. El niño bonito lo había despertado a punta de mamadas humedas y desordenadas que mancharon las sábanas baratas y su bonita cara. Se lo folló contra el colchón tan duro que había tenido que darle unos minutos de descanso antes de echarlo de la cama y enviarlo a asearse.

Sonrió con el recuerdo de un Grayson avergonzado cuando descubrió que habían logrado aflojar algunos de los tornillos de sus camas.

El segundo sucedió en la ducha, antes de que Jason se largara a entrenar con el resto de los luchadores. Dick había aprovechado que tenía tiempo para colarse en el baño e interrumpir el ritual de limpieza de su pareja. Seducido por las caderas perfectas de su luchador había saltado sobre el más joven. Y dios, Jason no olvidaría la manera tan ruidosa en que gemía, cada vez que lo empotraba contra la losa fría de la ducha.

Cuando Jason salió de la prisión de Nueva Volga*, la sucia colonia de Marte no imaginó que se estaba enlistando para follar a la perra más sexy de toda la jodida Atalaya. En realidad sus expectativas únicamente abarcaban el trabajar como carne de cañón para la Alianza. Cuando le dijeron que su trabajo era enamorar a su navegante se sintió bastante escéptico.

Porque, joder, no podía enamorar a alguien sencillamente. Bastaba con pasar unos momentos a su alrededor para que salieran asustados.

Aunque Jason no contó con Richard, el chico perfecto, Grayson. Dick Grayson era el hijo preferido del comandante Wayne, y uno de los mejores pilotos. Sonrisa encantadora, chistes horribles, corazón de pollo. Jason no pudo hacer nada contra esos ojitos azules y ese culo de infarto. Se enamoró casi al instante.

Sorprendentemente, Dick le correspondió enseguida. No estaba seguro si era por su historia irremediablemente triste o que Richard lo considerara exótico por venir de Marte, pero habían acabado besándose al cabo del primer mes.

— Estás tan húmedo, Goldie. — gruñó contra su cuello, mientras se empujaba contra él, ahogando los ruidosos gemidos de su pareja con su palma. — ¿Se siente bien?

Richard asintió frenéticamente mientras un hilo de saliva corría por la comisura de su boca.

Pronto luces blancas estallaron en la parte posterior de sus ojos, justo al tiempo que una alerta comenzaba sonar.

— Joder, joder… — maldijo el luchador, terminando en el apretado agujero.

Tenían menos de un minuto para reportarse al hangar, y salir a luchar contra los malditos alienígenas, pero con un demonio que había valido la pena.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los humanos ya viven en Marte(?) de hecho solo los humanos pobres lo hacen. Nueva Volga es una de las colonias del planeta rojo.  
> Los humanos están en guerra contra los Colteron que son unos extraterrestres malignos ¿? O eso se dice.  
> La Alianza es el ejército que combate a los Colteron. La alianza envía naves a combate, en las que va un luchador, alguien encargado del ataque y que usualmente es experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; y un navegador, quien se encarga de la parte lógica de la nave y la estrategia. 
> 
> Creo que son todas las aclaraciones qué hay que hacer (?)


End file.
